Such airtight containers are used in particular for storing products, such as fruits and vegetables, or flowers, in a modified atmosphere, in order to increase the length of preservation of these products. The airtightness of the container is essential in order to maintain in the container the level of oxygen and carbon dioxide required for guaranteeing the best possible during of preservation. To ensure this airtightness, the containers generally comprise a seal arranged round the entire periphery between the box and the lid. This peripheral seal can be bonded to the internal face of the lid. However, this solution does not make it possible to change the seal when necessary. The seal may also simply be placed between the box and the lid and can then easily be changed when it is worn. However, this design is not satisfactory since it does not guarantee the correct positioning of the seal, which may then lose its efficacy. Another solution is also known, presented in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,152, which consists of providing a peripheral groove in the bottom face of the lid in order to house therein and hold therein one end of the seal, the other end of which comes to be crushed against the box and ensures the airtightness of the container when the lid closes the box.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to overcome these various drawbacks by proposing an alternative solution of a container comprising a seal that can be changed easily while guaranteeing maximum efficacy in the control of the airtightness and wear on the said seal.